


Infinity Blazers

by Vanoss_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gangs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoss_Delirious/pseuds/Vanoss_Delirious
Summary: The prisoner, the gang leader, and the mafia boss all have powers they keep hidden. The powers can be lost, however, if the person abuses or is addicted to drugs or alcohol. They won't fully be lost, though. Certain things could bring out the powers for a few moments.





	Infinity Blazers

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, sexual scenes, alcoholism, drug abuse, sex trades, and mental illnesses. This story is not for the faint of heart.

  A prisoner sat in his cell, thinking about his little brother. They were partners in crime before he was captured. The prisoner vowed all his hate against the bastard that put him in prison. A burning hate he had grow, and it grows with each day he sits in his cell. Another prisoner they called Bunnybun would keep him company. That wouldn't help the hate though. A few phrases from Bunnybun would help him though: "Luke, no matter what you are in here for, I am on your side against him." "CaRtOoNz, I will sacrifice my everything for you." and "Every time I see you like that I get turned on."

   **Luke's Description:**  
 **Caucasian, brown hair, brown eyes (red when powers are on standby, glows red when active power), 'X' over right eye, dragon tattoo on left side of front torso (starts under neck and stops at start of thigh), 8 pack, beard, and musclular.**

  A gang leader stood in front of his gang, seeing how badly wounded they were. He sent them to regain territory he lost in a battle a week before. The way they lost was embarrassing, they lost to a group of 5. The gang had 15 members that went to regain territory. The leader was mad that they couldn't complete a simple task. He wished his brother was around to help him. He took command at a young age, after his father died in Mexico. The words he was told that day he would never forget, "Jonathan, today your father died as he tried to get the weapons. They sent me back to tell everyone this. You now have to lead this gang as Delirious. There is no wait, there is no break, we follow you now."

  
   **Jonathan's Description:**  
 **Caucasian (very pale), fluffy black hair, icy blue eyes (glows blue when powers active), black piercings, scar from right hip to left shoulder, scar over left eye, scar on right cheek, ten scars scattered on back, raccoon tattoo on left hand, dragon tattoo on right arm from shoulder to wrist, 6 pack, slightly muscular.**

  A mafia boss laid in his bed thinking about his new territory. His top 5 are to protect it like they do with every new territory they gain. They own 1/4 of the county because of the gangs they faced. He thought back to that day where he got rid of a pest. Sent him to the state prison because of the murders he did. He could hear him yelling that sentence like he said it yesterday, "Fuck you, Vanoss! When I get out I will kill you and everyone you ever loved!" He laughed to himself, knowing that he won't be found since his name wasn't known. Nobody would know that Evan was the Mafia Boss's name.

**Evan's description:**   
**Asian, black hair, brown eyes (yellow when powers on standby, glows gold when powers active), owl tattoo on back from shoulder to shoulder, scar across face, 8 pack, muscular.**


End file.
